Addiction
by epochalypse
Summary: How did it come to this? When did he ever think he'd wake up in the morning to find Hermione Granger, of all people, in his bed? Constantly? DHr. Oneshot. EWE.


**A/N:** Okay, I know I'm not supposed to write anything until my finals are over but I couldn't stop myself. A break from studying Math turned into this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize and JK Rowling's work. Rowling is God.

* * *

><p>He looked at his watch.<p>

It was half past seven.

He slowly massaged his head and looked at the sleeping figure of a woman beside him.

Hermione Granger.

How did it come to this? When did he ever think he'd wake up in the morning to find Hermione Granger, of all people, in his bed? Constantly?

He looked under the sheets.

Naked.

He could not help but groan.

He knew what he did. He knew that yet again, he'd slept with Hermione. Again and again, he'd told himself countless times, he couldn't sleep with her; he couldn't keep waking up in this position.

But he just kept doing it anyway.

"What time is it, Draco?" Hermione's groggy voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Half seven," He mumbled.

He shivered as her warm arm snaked across his torso and grabbed his waist. She snuggled against his bare chest. He could feel his heart beat growing faster and faster at her touch alone.

"Go back to sleep, love," Hermione mumbled against his chest.

Draco looked down and could not help but smile. Hermione looked beautiful. She looked right, just sleeping there on him. Her long brown curls spread over her pillow and his chest. _When__ did__ I __refer __to__ that__ pillow __as__ hers?_ He thought. _Probably __the __same__ time __I __decided __that __the __right __side __was __her __side..._

He knew he couldn't continue this. This wasn't right for her. _But__ it__ sure__ feels __right, __doesn__'__t__ it?_

Hermione looked up at him. "You're thinking again."

"I'm not," He said quietly, his hand slowly tracing her back. She shuddered slightly by his touch.

He looked back down at Hermione. _His_ Hermione. Her cheeks were rosy and flushed despite the fact that it was still early in the morning. Her lips, her pink, puckered lips. Oh, how he loved those lips, he loved those tender bits of flesh. He loved kissing her, he loved biting those lips and making her moan.

It was those lips that had brought them here in the first place. In the middle of one of their usual heated arguments at the Ministry, she had purposefully grabbed his cheeks and crashed her lips into his, thus shutting him up in the process. And who knew, that that passion was what had made their first time in his office all the more memorable.

"You are," She said, sitting up and facing him.

_Oh __Merlin,__ you__'__re __beautiful_, Draco thought.

"So what if I am," He stated. He knew she would press on, asking him for answers, begging to know what he was thinking of.

She lied back down, facing the ceiling. Draco absent-mindedly reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He took it to his mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She was addictive. Everything about her was addictive.

Her smile.

Her wit.

Her beauty.

The things she did with that beautiful mouth of hers...

_Oh Sweet Salazar…_

He knew.

"It's about this thing ... us, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"How'd you –" Draco stumbled.

"Every time this … thing happens," Hermione started. "You're always thinking about it but you never say anything. I'm tired of not knowing."

"Insufferable know-it-all minx," Draco said, a teasing tone in his voice as he smirked.

"Well…?" Hermione asked. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"I've been contemplating on telling you this for a while now," Draco mumbled, playing with her fingers. "I've always thought that … you know… this thing, sleeping with you, was wrong."

He could feel her body stiffen as she took in the news.

"I told myself, I couldn't keep doing it, that it was wrong for the both of us," Draco sighed.

"Who are you to decide whether it is wrong for the both of us, Draco?" Hermione asked quietly. "Did you, for once, think that I might have wanted a say in this? You can't make decisions for me."

"Hermione…" Draco sighed.

"Don't, just don't. For the past four months, I thought we could've had something. I thought, for one fleeting moment, that this would have meant as much to you as it did to me," Hermione pried her hand away from his, crossing her arms over her chest. "Perhaps I had misjudged."

"No, you didn't," Draco ran a hand through her hair. He positioned himself so that he could see her face when he talked to her. "For three out of those four months, I've woken up to this, to you, in my bed. And for those three months, I've been thinking whether what we're doing is right and - and ... how will society interpret us?"

"Sod the society," Hermione said bluntly. Draco snorted.

"I was thinking whether we were right for each other. I wondered why we kept sleeping with each other…" Draco stopped.

Hermione stared at him with those big brown eyes of hers, the ones that he could get lost into all day. He fought the sudden urge, no - the sudden need to kiss her there and then.

"And then this morning, even though it's no different then the rest... when I woke up with you in my arms, suddenly all those doubts flew out the window," Draco whispered. "And then I knew."

"What?" Hermione asked him. She lifted one hand and cupped his cheek, tracing his jawbone with her thumb. "Tell me."

"You're addictive," He said. "No matter what I tell myself, I can't get away from you. Whatever I do or think, somehow it all comes back to you."

"What are you –" Hermione's question was cut off by Draco's lips coming down onto her own. He let his tongue trace her lips, gently nibbling on her bottom lip as his hands went to her waist and pulled her closer to him. He grinned when she opened her mouth to let his tongue fight his way in. Draco traced her tongue with his own as he felt her moan and whimper under him. He would always win in the battle of tongues. Hermione let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arm around his neck, closing in on any distance between them.

Draco's mouth left hers and was now gently sucking on a spot between her neck and her shoulder. Hermione's moans only motivated him to suck harder, leaving his mark on her for the day. Her arms had unwrapped themselves from his neck and was now trailing his torso, going lower and lower … He felt a twitch in his lower abdomen and smirked.

Draco pulled away and looked at her. Hermione was flushed, her face was rosier and she had a silly smile on her face. He knew he had one too, he felt like he was grinning like an idiot.

"What were you saying?" Draco mumbled, as he lay back down beside her.

"I was about to ask you what are you going to do about this addiction of yours," Hermione asked playfully.

"Feed it," He growled as he turned to face her once again, lust filling his eyes once more. He smirked and kissed her. "Again and again and again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading and please review! :)**  
><strong>


End file.
